Lord Azkaban
by RipSlayer
Summary: Sent to Azkaban, for a crime he didn't do. Friendless, hopeless, alone. Harry escapes Azkaban.. Only to be caught again. But not by the Ministry of Magic. By Lord Greengrass. Then Harry learns of his past, his ancestors, mainly Andromeda Azkaban. His Great, Great, Great Grandmother, last known ancestor of the Azkaban family home. Until now. Harry Potter, Lord Azkaban


**Lord Azkaban**

**I do Not, Will Not, Never will own Harry Potter. J K Rowling wrote it, and I am just a fan writing some fan-fiction, getting no money, just having fun writing.**

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Mister Potter, you are here by under arrest for treason against the Ministry of Magic and will be sentenced to Life at Azkaban." I collapsed to the ground, my hands on my head, my body shaking.

**1 Year, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days, 13 Hours, 47 Minutes, 12 Seconds Later**

**Azkaban Prison**

I stretched my arms and put a menacing smile on my face as the prison guard came by. He looked at me with guilt and sorrow evident in his eyes, I glared at him and he dropped the stale bread on the ground looked away and nearly ran away. I picked up the stale bread after dropping my mean demeanour, I tore a bit off, nibbling away at it, I put the rest on the cold, rough, stone, window ledge, saving it for later. I picked up a small stone, and marked another day off, I felt something crawling up my leg. Just a spider, I flicked it of. Ronald hated these. They didn't bother me, though Ron had the biggest phobia of them ever.  
that was a long time ago

Anyway who cares about Ron. He left me so did everyone. Except Neville, he stuck by me, but eventually he realised it was a lost cause, he used to visit me, I knew he hated Azkaban, but he still came, he always used to sneak in a packet of biscuits or something to eat so I didn't starve to death. Even that was a long time ago. Though I still remember his last visit like yesterday, I remember every little detail the cold brisk air, the slight limp in his walk, the ear ache I had, and the, gun shot that echoed through the air, his eyes once full of, excitement and worry, the shy boy that had grown up to be a brave man. I remember his body feeling cold, his eyes, lifeless, I remember cradling him in my arms, yelling, screaming, crying. I remember the his last words, the struggle as I held tight to him, sobbing over his dead body, the medics coming in, the guards prying me hands from his body. The next week a guard told me his Grandmother had just died from a heart attack, and they'd decided that it was finally time for Frank and Alice to pass on. I was never the same after that.

**4 Months, 1 Week, 2 Days, 2 Hours, 23 Minutes, 2 Seconds Later**

**Cygnus Greengrass' P.O.V**

**DAILY PROPHET ** **BONES' MURDERER ESCAPED AZKABAN** **_Daily Prophet Reporter: Graham Brown_** **_Harry James Potter, has escaped from Azkaban! Harry Potter was there for murdering previous Minister Amelia Susan Bones , and committing treason against the ministry at the same of H J Potter have been successful in finding information. Going against the law made by Merlin, The Wizengamot decided to ignore this and didn't give Harry Potter a trial. Is Harry Potter really guilty, or have the Wizengamot sent a Innocent Man to Azkaban?_** **_Sirius Black, first man to ever escape Azkaban, was Harry Potter's Godfather, does this have some relationship, in Harry Potter's 3rd Year of Hogwarts, Harry Potter encountered Black, who apparently confounded Harry Potter. What if Black taught Harry Potter how to escape Azkaban. Sirius Black was also not given a trial, maybe Black was Innocent, this we will never find out as Black was pushed into the veil of death in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic._**

**Notes:**

**Sirius Black, Innocent?**

**If so Ministry would owe the Head of House Black 150.000 Galleons **

**Harry Potter Innocent?**

**If so Ministry would owe ****Harry Potter 30.000 Galleons**

**Was Black Pushed into the veil, if so why was he down there. Who pushed him and who else were there to witness this happening, did this happen the same day Ex-Minister Fudge saw Voldemort fighting Albus Dumbledore and H Potter.**

**If H Potter is innocent then who murdered Amelia Bones? **

**The person who did needs to be found, immediately.**

**Susan Bones Might Want Revenge?**

**Susan B needs to be watch carefully incase she attempts murder.**

_**CONTACT GORDON BROWN FOR INFORMATION, THEN FIND H J POTTER. FIND OUT IF THERE IS A POSSIBILITY HE IS INNOCENT AND THE SAME TO SIRIUS BLACK.**_

_**AN/ FIRST CHAPTER.**_Hope you liked the start of Lord Azkaban. This story I will try and update every week and will definitely keep going with it and will complete it. I need names for Cygnus' wife

- Ms Greengrass, this story will eventually be a Haphne, next chapter brings Susan Bones' P.O.V and possibly the first sighting of H Potter. I hope to get this story over 50.000 words, I personally only usually read over 100.000 words so if I get to there I will be thrilled. Any criticism**I **will take and consider, if you spot any spelling mistakes tell me. :D

RipSlayer


End file.
